Cassette tape players utilizing pushbutton mode selectors have been developed for use where it is desirable to provide selective control over a number of different functions. Although some devices in use today incorporate a system to permit selection of certain play and record modes, generally these devices do not utilize mode selector lockout arrangements to prevent the depression of any of the mode selector controls when no cassette cartridge is inserted into the tape player or to prevent the depression of a record mode selector control when the play mode selector control is in an operative position.